jimmyandthenelsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Server
The Minecraft Server is where the team goes to hang out most of the time and record most of their videos. The team has done various different builds around spawn, and now have started to spread out and build there own bases. The server is whitelisted currently running 14w08a, and is run by James, and the main people that have been whitlisted are those who are part of the team, as well as Mojang Eployees and Achievement Hunter members as a joke. (Images Coming Soon) Team Jimmy And The Nelson, Version 1 Spawn Spawn is the central point of the world, as everyone new to the world will be put right there, and there are various different builds that have been constructed around that area. James has considered this his main priority as this is the first thing that is seen when someone new joins the world, so because of this, he tries to build things in Spawn that will atempt them to keep coming back from their base. Majority of the builds in the world are around spawn, including the Jimmy And The Nelson Offices and Cody's Boat, which makes it the central point of the world and has many priorities over any other place or maintanance. Along with the major builds, some minor builds into both the Enchanting House and Meth Lab (Potions House) as it is a normal location for people to visit frequently. There is also the main farms, which produce wheat, potatos, and carrots, and a tree farm for oak trees. One of the bigger attrations is the two large creeper faces built of sandstone and two lava funnels for the attention of James' Magic Shop, which sells various enchanted books and potions. Desert Village The Desert Village is the first village that was discovered by James, and the second overall village discovered. The main attraction here is the Iron Golem Farm that James has built, which is featured in Episodes 8 and 9 of James Plays. There is also a Zombie Grinder not far the village that James had constructed as a better XP Grinder, but still uses the main XP Grinder as it contains Skeletons. There is also a Temple right over the hill, which was featured in Episode 8 that James had overlooked for the longest time. James' Mountain Home After much of the work was done with Spawn, James ventured out on his own, and found a place where he considered it to be a good place to set up his base, and has done much construction. Surrounding his base is both a Jungle Biome as well as a Taiga Biome. He also has a lake at the base of his mountain, where he has a nice 3x3 piston door entrance to get to the lake for easy access. He also has his mine underneath the mountain, in which he attempts to find usefull materials, including diamonds and redstone, for other builds that he wants to incorporate into the area. He currenly has completed the Main Home part of the build, containg his room, the main room, storage room and a floor with the kitchen and potions lab. He is currenlty working on a Chamber of Victory, where he will put his prized items from different victories, and it will be 3 floors high and include a SethBling inspired Enchanting Room, similar to the Enchanting House at Spawn. He has also build a saftey fishing tower, which he can stay safe away from mobs at night and still be able to fish and nearby is The Gauntlet Battle Arena, where everyone will go once a week to watch the challenger and champion battle it out with random items at their dispolsal. Nether The Nether is the connection between everything in the world. Because of the 1:8 ratio that it contains over the overworld, it makes traveling to other peoples bases or back to spawn quicker, as 800 blocks in the overworld is 100 blocks in the Nether. The Nether currently contains 4 different portals, one that connects to Spawn, on that connects to the Desert Village, one that is used as an obsidian generator, and one that connects to James' Mountain Home. There is a path opposite of that of the path to the Desert Village Portal from the Spawn Portal which goes to a Nether Fortress. The Fortress contains a Blaze Spawner on top of one of the towers, and is Wither Skeleton proofed so they can run from them and hide in different parts of the Fortress where they can easily kill them without taking any damage. James also made the full place safe by walling everything off and making direct paths from portal to portal and such. He also has it color cordinated at Spawn Portal for easy directions so no one will get lost trying to go somewhere else. Issues There had been very few issues on the server, as James made sure to not get anyone angry and avoided getting mad a lot of things. James did get killed at one point by Cody, while he did seek revenge, this did cause nothing, but it delayed the relization that there were no Strongholds in the world, as Cody killing James took all of his Ender Pearls that he was going to use to find it. It was a few days later that James went into the world to find the End Portal, but was unsuccesful. He then put the world into Single Player to see if there was something wrong or if he had just missed it, but there was no Stronghold to be seen. He checked other possible locations to find out that the world was Strongholdless and this resulted in a team meeting over the situation. The team agreed to create a new world, and everything that has been done will be transfered over, as this wasn't a plan in starting a new world, as it was being forced to be done because of the Stronghold situation. Server Stats Players : JimmyUltima (James) : TheDrewMan2 (Andrew) : codyfallin (Cody) : MONXYFIST (Jeremy) Builds : XP Grinder - Built by James : Wheat/Potato/Carrot Farm - Built by James, Expanded by James : Tree Farm - Built by Cody, Originally Built by James : Enchanting House - Built by James : Sorting System - Built by Cody, Expanded by James : Potions House - Built by James : James' Magic Shop - Built by James : East/West Entrance - Built by James : Jimmy And The Nelson Offices - Built by James/Andrew : Iron Golem Farm - Built by James : James' Base - Built by James : The Boat - Incomplete, Built by Cody : The Guantlet Battle Arena - Built by James Team Jimmy And The Nelson, Version 2 Spawn Because of the last world being corrupted, the new spawn is in a plains biome rather than an extreme hills, resulting in the safe zone being much larger than before. They are also on a penisula, so they have a full ocean to do some fun builds rather than having to walk a distance to use the one that is out of the way. The Iron Golem Farm was also moved to spawn, and was adjusted to meet James' odd number scheme, and now has a 3x3 hole on top rather than a 2x2, hoping that it stops claugs from golems getting stuck. The reason for this is so they don't have to find a village to build it over, and they don't have to travel far to use it, because as long as someone is in Spawn, it will work. The offices, XP Grinder, Enchanting House and Potions House are all being brought back in and no changes are being done. The Sorting System is also being put back in, but now contains is own building and isn't build into a hill. Cody's boat is also there rather than it being 30 meters away from spawn like before. They also have their sheep far in a new area, and increased the size of the cow farm, as well as seperate the two a little bit for expansion reasons. Cody also has his boat at port right off the land, making it safer to get to his area to resume building of the structure. Server Stats Members : JimmyUltima : codyfallin : TheDrewMan2 : GSKev (Kevin) : Spillman88 (Kyle) Structures : XP Grinder - Imported, Built by James : Iron Golem Farm - Imported, Built by James : Enchanting House - Imported, Built by James : Potions House - Imported, Built by James : Jimmy and the Nelson Offices - Imported, Built by James and Andrew : Sorting House - Importad, Built by Cody and James : Andrew's Base - Under Construction, Built by Andrew and James : James' & Kyle's Base - Under Construction, Built by James : Kevin's Base - Under Construction, Built by Kevin : Sochi 2014 Olympic Rings - Built by James : United States of America Flag - Built by Cody : Cody's Boat - Under Construction, Built by Cody : Nether Hub - Built by James BLITZ World This world is currenlty under development, and is going to be used for future Let's Plays as a challenge series. It is using the current world that contains all of the Let's Builds that have been done. James is hoping to add 2 more challenges before starting to use it full time as a weekly show on YouTube. Challenges : 5-Part Marathon Race : Sky Fortress : TNT Race : Nether Sprint : Crack Shot : A Heroes Race : Building Knowledge : Archery SkyZone : Battle Arena : Super Bullseye History No Challenges have been done yet. Records Google Maps of World Team Jimmy And The Nelson Version 1 World - ''http://www.minecraftworldmap.com/worlds/UgnQ0/full#/-203/64/-165/-4/0/0 ''Team Jimmy And The Nelson Version 2 World - http://www.minecraftworldmap.com/worlds/ENP8u/full#/144/64/250/-4/0/0 Jimmy And The Nelson BLITZ World - http://www.minecraftworldmap.com/worlds/pwmrP/full#/235/64/272/-4/0/0 The Maps are updated twice a month, once at the beginning and once in the middle. These are usually accurate to what we see in our videos, but they are not accurate once we catch up in videos and actually record and post the next day. But we try to keep it as accurate as we can, as well as allow them to be downloaded for personal use. If there isn't any changes to the world when it is time for an update, it will stay the same for the full month and so long as it isn't updated, but once it does get updated any, it will be updated on the mapper soon afterwards Category:Minecraft